


Cinnabon's a Dirty Game, You Gotta Play Dirty to Eat It

by WhiteBoat12



Category: One Direction (Band), aziz ansari - Fandom
Genre: Beautiful, Cinnabon, Harris - Freeform, M/M, Surprise Pairing, aziz ansari - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteBoat12/pseuds/WhiteBoat12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry plays Call or Delete with Nick Grimshaw and somehow that ends up with One Direction hanging out with Aziz Ansari and his cousin Harris at Cinnabon. This fic is a response to "One Direction: We Know Drama" by khaleesiq which can be found <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/936601">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinnabon's a Dirty Game, You Gotta Play Dirty to Eat It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khaleesiq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesiq/gifts), [elduderino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elduderino/gifts).



> This fic was written in about two minutes and I am in no way associated with One Direction or Aziz or Harris. This fic is a response to "One Direction: We Know Drama" by khaleesiq which can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/936601)

“Where’s Kanye?”  Nick asked Harry as he pulled out his phone to start the game of Call or Delete. Harry was pretty sure that Nick knew that Harry didn’t actually have Kanye’s phone number, but he laughed along with Nick none the less.

“Alright pop star, are you ready to play Call or Delete?” Nick questioned, already knowing the answer to his question due to the script that his management had prepared ahead of time so that Nick wouldn’t make jokes about Larry Stylinson. Nick thought it was endlessly funny that so many fans believed that Harry and Louis were in a relationship. He mostly thought it was hilarious because Harry had been very clearly in love with Lou since they met in the bathroom at X Factor. Louis was unaware of Harry’s feelings, and thus Nick thought it was endlessly funny to embarrass Harry.

“I’m always ready, Nick!” Harry exclaimed.

“Start scrolling, love!” Harry immediately started scrolling through his phone, while thinking of how bad it would be to land on some of these. Taylor Swift, Kendall Jenner, and any of the other beards that Harry had been forced to be seen with to make sure no one actually thought he could be anything but one hundred percent straight.

Nick was letting this go for a while, Harry thought as he reached the end of his contact list. \

“Stop scrolling pop star! Let the public know who you’ve landed on!” Harry could hardly believe his luck, this call was going to be hilarious.

“I’ve landed on Aziz!” Harry responded excitedly.

“Aziz Ansari? The comedian?” Nick asked, genuinely confused. “How could you possibly have met him?” Harry was about to start telling him, but just as Harry opened his mouth, Nick continued speaking. “Nevermind, it doesn’t matter. Are you going to call him or delete his number?”

“Definitely going to call him,” Harry responded.

“Right, wouldn’t want to end up on his next comedy show would you? So what are we going to say to him when we get him on the phone?” Nick inquired.

“Um… well… I guess we could ask him if… maybe if he wanted to like… hang out or something..?” Harry propositioned.

“Okay, I guess that works, if we can’t think of anything better…” Nick reluctantly agreed to Harry’s very weak proposition.

“Oh! I’ve just had a great idea!” Harry’s usual slow drawl was replaced with an uncharacteristically excited tone. “I’ll ask him if he wants to go to Cinnabon with me and the boys next time we are in the States!” Harry’s smiling face was impossible for Nick to argue with, so he just age Harry his way as he usually did in situations such as these.

Harry dialed Aziz’s number and waited patiently for him to answer, hoping that Aziz would actually like to go to Cinnabon with him and the boys because when they had met Aziz, Harry had wanted to go with him and his cousins to Cinnabon but the boys thought it would be “weird”.

“Hello?” Aziz sounded very unsure about why Harry was calling him.

“Morning bro,” Harry responded, waiting for Aziz to realize who it is.

“Morning bro!” Aziz replied, realizing who was calling him.

“So I was thinking, the boys and I are going to be in the States next week and we were wondering if you and your hilarious cousins wanted to go to Cinnabon with us sometime!” Harry was sure that Aziz would see through this; he was just barely holding his laughter in but since Aziz was American, maybe he wouldn’t know what Call or Delete is. At least, that’s what Harry was hoping.

“Um.. that’s kind of random, but I guess, yea.” Aziz answered, sounding hesitant and a little bit confused. “Are you sure you want to invite Harris though? That kid is hilarious, but he’s kind of weird. I mean, his favorite show is Burn Notice. Is that show even on anymore? I don’t know but I don’t watch it!” Aziz was getting a little ramble-y, which was good because Harry and Nick were laughing too hard for Harry to be able to respond.

“Yea definitely mate, him and Darwish should both come! Those guys are so cool.” Harry couldn’t wait to tell the boys that they were going to hang out with Aziz. Everyone was going to be excited, especially Louis. All of the boys of One Direction loved Aiz and his stand up but Louis definitely loved it the most. When he first saw Aziz’s stand up, he made all the boys watch it with him and then he convinced everyone to download the stand up album so they could all listen to Aziz whenever they wanted. Needless to say, Louis was a little bit obsessed and Harry was more than willing to indulge Louis’ obsession.

“Hey mate, I’ve got to go but I’ll text you when we get in the States.” Harry needed to get off the phone because Nick might have an embolism if he continues. Why he thought this was so funny, Harry would never know.

“I can’t wait man! See you guys soon!” Aziz sounded just as excited Harry did, which only made Nick laugh harder. Even after Harry hung up, Nick and the rest of the Breakfast Crew were in tears laughing.

“Are you actually going to call him when you get to LA?” Nick was finally able to control his laughter, but he was wiping away the tears from his eyes.

Harry looked questioningly at Nick and asked, “Why wouldn’t I call him?”

 

***************************************************************************

 

“Oh man I can’t wait for Cinnabon!” Niall exclaimed. None of the boys were shocked that Niall was excited to arrive at Cinnabon, partially because Niall loved all food but also because after Louis, Niall was the most excited about meeting Aziz again.

“Calm down, mate, you’re going to weird out Aziz and Harris!” Louis was so worried that Aziz was going to think that they were nothing more than a typical boy bander. Harry knew that anyone who met Louis would love him, so he didn’t think Louis should be at all worried. Also Louis was one of the funnest and funniest people that Harry had ever met.

Paul was driving them all to the Cinnabon that they had rented out for the occasion. After Harry had confirmed that One Direction was indeed going to meet Aziz and his cousins for Cinnabon, fans of both the band and Aziz went crazy so their security team managed to get a whole Cinnabon to be closed down for a couple hours so the boys could have some quiet time with Aziz.

Harry was happy because he was sitting next to Louis in back of the car while Niall, Liam and Zayn sat elsewhere. Harry scooted closed to Louis so that he could lean his head on Louis’ shoulder and close his eyes for a bit.

“You jet lagged, love?” Louis asked him quietly.

“Yea,” Harry replied just as quietly, so that they weren’t disturbed by the other boys. Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s hair softly and hummed a song that seemed oddly familiar to him. Harry fell asleep shortly after that. He was always a sucker for people playing with his curls.

“Wake up, Hazza” Louis whispered as he gently nudged Harry awake. “We’re at Cinnabon and if we don’t get out of this car quickly, Niall is going to piss himself with excitement.” Harry chuckled but they got out of the vehicle nonetheless.

“Oh look, Niall forgot his phone in the car!” Harry said as he picked up the phone. He saw that the Google Drive app was still open and it looked like Niall had been typing something. Harry decided that he needed to read whatever it was because after reading a few fanfictions about the boys writing fanfictions about the other boys, Harry was a little bit paranoid to be honest. He definitely wasn’t expecting to read this. This was just weird and not expected at all.

“What are you reading, Haz?” Louis asked, putting his hand on the small of Harry’s back and leaning in to read as well. Louis read for a minute while Harry stared at Niall’s phone, shocked. Finally Louis realized what he was reading and he turned to Harry. “Is that what I think it is?” Louis asked, his voice shaking.

“Yea… I think that Niall is writing fanfiction. Harry Potter fanfiction.” Harry responded, still very weirded out by Niall’s fanficton writing.

“About…. Ginny and Draco? How random!” Louis shook his head, “But he is showing initiative and critical thinking skills! What a cool guy!”

“Let’s just go in,” Harry said, turning and moving towards Cinnabon where the rest of the boys and Aziz, and hopefully Harris, were sitting. As they walked to Cinnabon, bumping shoulders, Harry thought about the things that he might not know about the other boys. He thought that he knew everything about the lads, but this secret fanfiction writing threw him off a little bit.

When they entered Cinnabon, all the boys, Aziz and Harris stopped talking and stared at the two. The boys, Aziz and Harris quickly looked away and started talking again and everything seemed normal again when Harry and Louis sat down at table. That is until Harry sat down on Louis’ lap instead of in the open chair. The boys were used to this type of behavior but Aziz and Harris raised their eyebrows at the two.

“So, uh… How’s it going guys?” Aziz asked, directing the question at Harry and Louis.

“Ugh who cares how they’re doing? I just want my cinnabon!” Harris exclaimed, frustrated that Cinnabon was taking so long to be cooked. The staff had been greatly reduced to minimize the publicity from One Direction hanging out with THE Aziz Ansari, but this had obviously not pleased Harris at all as he had to wait longer for his cinnamon roll to arrive.

“Harris, God, stop being so rude! You’re hanging out with the biggest boy band in the world, why aren’t you more excited!?” Aziz demanded, incredulous. After being yelled at by Aziz, Harris was quiet but looked very displeased, but Harry assumed he didn’t want to embarrass himself by acting so immature. But Harris had actually spotted their food coming out. “I’m so sorry about him, guys. He’s like an animal when his chubby little cheeks aren’t being stuff with food!”

“It’s okay, man. I know how he feels, I’m pretty starved myself!” Niall said, casting a sympathetic glance at Harris. Harry noticed a slight blush rise to Niall’s cheeks after his short interaction with Harris. Well that’s strange, Harry thought, I’ll have to ask him about that later...

As they ate their cinnamon rolls, Harry and Louis fell into their usual behavior of interacting mostly with each other while the others laughed and joked amongst themselves. They fed each other bites of their cinnamon rolls, while the other boys looked on, shaking their heads because the two were so clearly in love with one another.

“How long have those two been dating?” Harris asked, between handfuls of cinnamon roll.

“Holy shit! Harry and Louis are so in love that Harris stopped stuffing his chubby cheeks with Cinnabon long enough to notice it!” Aziz cried, both shocked and awed.

“What are you guys talking about?” Harry demanded. “Louis and I aren’t in love, we’re just friends! You guys know that.” He pouted in the adorable way that only Harry could pull off.

“Yea guys, Harry and I won’t ever be together like that! You guys know that, why can’t you guys just get the idea of us out of your heads!” Lous cried, gently pushing Harry off his lap and running to the bathroom. After his quick exist, all the boys were quiet. The only sound that could that be heard was the sound of Harris shovelling massive amounts of Cinnabon into his mouth.

 

“What the hell you guys! Why did you have to push him, you know he hates that Larry Stylinson stuff!” Harry was about to run after Louis when Zayn stopped him.

“I’ll talk to him, Harry.” He said as he stood up and followed Louis out of the room and into the bathroom. Harry stared after Zayn’s retreating figure, wishing he could hear what Zayn was going to say to Louis.

“I wonder what Zayn is going to say to Louis…” Harry remarked.

“He’s probably going to try and convince him to finally confess his love for you, honestly.” Liam replied flippantly. Harry’s mouth fell open in utter shock.

“Wow with your mouth open like that you look like Harris when he’s getting ready to eat a whole box of Hot Pockets!” Aziz laughed at his joke while Harris shot him a dirty look. The remaining boys of One Direction stared at him in confusion. “Why do you guys look so confused?” Aziz finally demanded.

“What’s a hot pocket?” Niall asked, clearly interested in any type of food that might exist.

“Alright y’all some of you don’t know what a Hot Pocket is. Now a Hot Pocket is when you have a fake pizza that’s either too hot or too cold, and Harris loves to eat them all day while watching TNT. THAT’S a Hot Pocket!” Aziz said, impersonating R Kelly. Liam and Harry laughed at his joke, while Niall leaned over and asked Harris about Hot Pockets. The two were soon in a very heated discussion about the merits of Hot Pockets, while the rest continued on with their lives.

“Louis isn’t in love with me, Liam, so he’s never going to confess his love for me,” stated Harry simply.

“Well…” Liam started, “That’s what I used to think about Zayn too. At least before he confessed his love for me a couple weeks ago.” Harry gasped audibly at Liam’s confession. Niall and Harris were too embroiled in their discussion of Hot Pockets to take any notice of the conversation that was happening at the same table.

“Liam, why didn’t you and Zayn tell anyone about this?” Harry was shocked, he honestly had never suspected that Liam and Zayn had anything but platonic feelings for one another.

“We wanted to keep it a secret for a little while. You know, while we figured things out. But we are really happy and we just wanted that for you and Louis,” he explained. Harry got up and hugged Liam tightly, while Aziz sat awkwardly and Niall and Harris finally realized that something important was happening.

“It’s okay, Liam. I understand that you guys meant well. I just hope Louis isn’t going to be mad at me.” Harry said, burying his face in Liam’s neck. Liam patted Harry’s back affectionately, they were both so distracted that they didn’t see Louis and Zayn walk back into the room.

Louis cleared his throat loudly and Liam and Harry pulled apart. While Zayn went to go stand next to Liam and hold his hand, Louis just stared at Harry, unable to say anything. Harry was equally speechless and immovable. Even Niall and Harris had completed ceased eating and talking about Hot Pockets long enough to watch the drama between Harry and Louis unfold.

“Harry, I-”

“Louis, I-” They smiled at each other shyly.

“Jinx!” Both Harris and Niall yelled at the same time. They turned to each other and yelled: “Jinx again!”  They grilled widely at each other, while the rest of the boys turned away.

“Harry, I love you. I always have!” Louis confessed, walking over to Harry quickly and kissing him on the lips. Harry kissed him back eagerly, swallowing the moans the Louis couldn’t help but let out. As Harry and Louis kissed, Liam and Zayn looked at one another fondly and began kissing as well. Aziz looked over to Harris and Niall to make a joke about feeling awkward and that’s when Aziz saw that Niall and Harris were making out too!

“Alright y’all some of you don’t know what the word awkward means. Now awkward is when you are in a room and four members of One Direction are making out with each other and the one member of One Direction is making out with your cousin Harris. THAT’S awkward!” Aziz said, mostly to himself while everyone around him made out.


End file.
